A hinged barrier in the form of, for example, a door or gate, may have a locking mechanism. Examples of locking mechanisms include but are not limited to locksets. A locking mechanism may have an unlocked configuration in which operation of a handle, for example a knob or a lever, operates a latch mounted to the door, and a locked configuration in which the handle is uncoupled from the latch so that operation of the handle does not operate the latch.
In the locked configuration, the handle may be freely rotated without significant resistance. Force applied to the handle (by, for example, being hit by a hammer or other object) in an attempt to break the mechanism and force entry may be reduced in the locked configuration. This is because the force may not be transmitted within the mechanism to the latch. Unfortunately, this behaviour may not be expected, especially by a new user or prospective purchaser. That is, in the locked configuration, the locking mechanism may not provide the expected feedback to a user who expects to be unable to rotate the handle. Consequently, the user may be confused, mistrust the locking mechanism, or mistakenly believe that the locking mechanism is broken.